Before the Dawn
by xPennyxTallyx
Summary: I used to live in Camelot, before this dank cave became home.  As a secret sorceress.   Good not Evil.  I used to be Uther's favourite, like Lady Morgana is now.  But magic was wiped from Camelot.  And I was found out.  This is my tale.
1. Chapter 1

I used to live in Camelot, before this dank cave became home.

As a secret sorceress.

Good not Evil.

I used to be Uther's favourite, like Lady Morgana is now.

But magic was wiped from Camelot.

And I was found out.

This is my tale.

* * *

><p>The war started on what seemed to be an ordinary day. All sunshine and young Arthur's laughter was bouncing around from the garden.<p>

It was his second birthday. So of course there was a party at sunset.

I was walking down the steps one day, when one of the youngest maids tripped. She had been carrying refreshments for the decorators, which were obviously sent by Uther to show his gratitude for helping. She became panicked when she saw the damage to the crockery. Worried what would happen to her. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I crouched to help her pick up the pieces of the broken crockery.

"Miss I'm greatly thankful for your help but you shouldn't be touching such things. Uther may have me punished for allowing you to do such lowly work." She whispered to me.

"Nonsense. I would not allow it. After all you did not ask for my help I offered it." I smiled at her and she politely returned it. "And please do not call me 'Miss' it is too formal for my liking, use my name."

"Yes. Of course Mi- Adrianne."

"May I know yours?"

"Sapphire"

"Well Sapphire" I started placing the last piece of the broken crockery on her tray. "You better go back to the kitchen and fetch new refreshments for our builder's. They'll be getting terribly thirsty soon."

"Yes of course. Would you like anything brought up from the kitchens"

"No. Thank you"

I wandered over to where the young Prince was playing. In the flowerbeds. As usual. I smiled as I watched him try to sword fight a worm with his own wooden sword, specially made by Tom, the village blacksmith, as a birthday present.

"What you doing Arthur?"

"Saving Camelot from the evil worms" He replied enthusiastically waving his little wooden sword in the air

I bent down to his level and smiled at him "Did you thank Tom for your sword?"

"No. Not gunna either" He replied defiantly.

"Going to Arthur" I smiled softly

Arthur scowled at me and pointed his small sword in my direction "Is not"

I put my hands up in mock defeat "Alright you win, don't hurt me please"

Arthur gave off a comical laugh before returning to the 'evil' worms.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I write more chapters or just take it down in shame?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The party was lively; several children were there, many of them from a noble bloodline. A few of the young children from the village surrounding Camelot had joined the celebration. Wooden tables were piled high with fresh fruits and meats.

I smiled as Arthur ran around with a stolen decoration. A golden ring from the top of one of the vases.

"Adrianna?" I was unceremoniously pulled out of my thoughts by Vivienne who was proudly, too proudly, stroking her miniature baby bump "What do you think of the name?"

'_Name? What name?'_ I smiled at her "My Apologies, I did not hear you got caught up watching Arthur"

She gave me the most sickly smile I've ever seen "You're like a mother to that boy. Always watching him to ensure his safety." She laughed quietly as she turned her head to watch him 'rescue' one of the village girls, Guinevere I think, from two of the noble children. "I was asking your opinion on the name Rose if it turns out to be a girl"

"Would be nice if she had light hair, blonde or red, would really suit her then." I thought for a few seconds "I was always going to call my daughter Morgana if I had a daughter"

"Nice name" She said absently once again stroking her bump.

"Have it" I smiled, sadly now "I'm never going to use it, no husband"

She smiled at me, "Adrianne-" Her husband Gorlois called for her, perhaps maybe to show her or the bump off.

I sauntered over to where Uther had sat I gave him a small curtsey "My Lord"

He smiled at me briefly before turning back to his son. I sat, carefully to not wrinkle my gown, beside him and watched Arthur too. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just watching the young children play.

"It's a nice evening" Uther suddenly commented

"Yes, It is. Just a nice temperature for the children to play. Such a shame we've had to be so heavily guarded" I replied eyeing one of the knights standing at the door.

"I agree" He sighed "But there is too much evil out there, I do not want it in here near my son"

"Yes, I agree" I replied stoically "There is great evil out there that would take great pleasure in kidnapping or even killing your son"

"Just to see me hurt" Uther said his body stiffening

I looked down and started counting blades of grass. Suddenly a loud roar from above caught my attention. A dragon, heat and fire rained down on us. Picking up my skirts I ran as fast as I could scooping up a small child, one I still do not know the name of, and ran to safety.

Once inside I placed the small child on the floor but held onto his arms "Hide" I whispered frantically "Don't look for your Mum and Dad just hide somewhere safe"

I straightened myself out as I watched the small child run down the corridor, when a small scream echoed throughout the castle. As I jogged towards one of the balconies, I glanced down and saw Uther clinging onto his son desperately trying to avoid the ever-growing flames.

I stretched out my hand to the sky and whispered "Dyfroedd"

There was a loud crack of thunder as the black clouds rolled in, lightening shot across the sky, the clouds emptied themselves upon to flames making them wither and die.

* * *

><p><strong>So it begins xD Hope you enjoyed<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Moving all stories to New Account xTallyxPennyx


End file.
